Professional licenses, registrations and certifications are traditionally required for many professions, including pharmacy professions. Generally, business entities employ professionals without a reliable manner of verifying and monitoring licenses that may be required by virtue of such employment. In many cases, the responsibility for verifying and monitoring a professional license, if at all, was left to the professional or to a supervisor and was often performed only when the professional was hired. With the employment of several dozen, hundreds or even thousands of professionals and variations among the licensing requirements, the verification and monitoring of the licenses is particularly cumbersome. Further, with business enterprises spanning several jurisdictions, professional licensing requirements often tend to vary among the jurisdictions thereby making the verification and tracking even more onerous. Failure to actively and closely monitor and verify professional licenses and changes in a professional's licensing requirements may lead to oversight regarding license expiration, a lack of a required license, past disciplinary action, etc- potentially creating significant liability for the professional and the employer.